


Never Alone

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Danny and Mindy and little Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FIRST writing after a long hiatus so please be kind, and let me know what else you want to see!  
> This prompt came from http://tmpfanficprompts.tumblr.com/post/111307657426/we-need-a-fic-of-danny-playing-the-piano-and  
> The song referenced is "Never Alone" by Lady Antebellum & Jim Brickman. It is beautiful. Listen to it here while you read: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5pXrMPtCVcE  
> I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE A FANVID TO THIS SONG ONCE WE HAVE ADORABLE BABY CLIPS.

Taking care of a newborn sucks. I mean, it’s the miracle of life – and I’ve never known love like this, blah blah blah. It sucks.

 

The worst part is that _really_ thought she was prepared. First of all, she was an OB/GYN – she deals with new mothers all the time. She gives them medical advice and does her best to calm their frayed nerves. She has seen this so many times before – who could be more prepared for this than she was?

 

Also, who better understands lack of sleep than an OB/GYN? She’s been doing 3AM deliveries for years. She gets it.

 

But, she was NOT ready. Not even close. Little Louis, gorgeous as he is, has a major flaw. He loves to scream and cry. That is his favorite pastime. She tried every trick in the book to get him to stop – swinging him back and forth, setting his carseat on top of the dryer, humming Beyonce in his ear. Even her most ingenious moves could only quiet him for a few minutes. And then he’s screaming and crying again.

 

After 8 weeks of sleeping for what seemed like only a few minutes at a time, she was starting to lose it. Just yesterday morning, Danny stood at the stove, sleepily making breakfast, and had asked “ Want some bacon babe?” She snapped instantly back, “What do you think?! Have we just met, Danny? Of course I want some damn bacon!” She sighed, realizing she’d yelled, and crossed the kitchen and hugged him silently from behind in apology. He just turned in her arms, and kissed the top of her head. He’d done the same thing last night. They were both struggling to keep it together.

 

But tonight, she’d declared, Louis was going to sleep. That was it. Danny had the night off, and she really just wanted to snuggle in bed with him. So she was on a mission. Get Louis to sleep. She’d done all the typical stuff: fed him, burped him, changed him, rocked him. She was on the home stretch – she could _feel_ it. Tonight, he would sleep. Period.

 

She settled in her chair, Louis in her arms, and started to quietly sing the song she and Danny loved to sing to their little one.

 

May your tears come from laughing

You find friends worth having

With every year passing, they’ll mean more than gold

May you win but stay humble

Smile more than grumble

And know when you stumble, you’re never alone

 

She didn’t hear Danny walk into the room, but she looked up when she heard soft piano music. She let her voice fade away and Danny began to sing and play.

 

Well I have to be honest

As much as I wanted

I'm not gonna promise the cold winds won't blow

So when hard times have found you

And your fears surround you

Wrap my love around you

You're never alone

  
  
Never alone

Never alone

I'll be in every beat of your heart

When you face the unknown

Wherever you fly

This isn't goodbye

My love will follow you, stay with you

Baby, you're never alone

 

Louis slept and she smiled as tears stung her eyes. She loved her little family so much. Being a mom wasn’t so bad.


End file.
